Truth Shall Set You Free
by Hector Flores
Summary: Tsukune Aono finds out that his entire life was not as he once believed, his father was the single most feared person in creation, and it was to him to redeem his kind in the eyes of others, and eventually meet the one person that was his soul mate.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

I often believed that my life as common as anything, I had a loving family that was kind, taught me values and even gave me a good moral upbringing. I was a little weird since I suffered from anemia once in a while, but I never thought that made me that weird really. My mother was a teacher and my father was a corporate accountant.

I had pretty much what you would call a rather nice middle-class home, and I had very good grades, friends and even received a few anonymous love letters during valentine each year. The weird thing is that I had to wear this bracelet all the time, and I mean all the time. I couldn't take this blasted thing to even shower.

When my friends asked me I just told them it was a traditional family lucky charm. They quickly would accept that and say something like that explains my good fortune. I was not what you call one to waste money, and every bit of my allowance since I could remember I invested it in precious metals.

After two decades my investment portfolio was doing pretty good, by my estimate, I should be able to buy a decent home if I ever decided to marry. I couldn't be happier with my life. That is until something happened that I never expected to happen.

My middle school always did many parties, a little too many truth be told, and during my last Halloween party in that school, something happened. A few kids actually did absolutely horrible in their high school entrance exams and thus they pretty much thought their lives were over, and since their lives were going down the drain might as well as take the rest of the school with them.

I decided for the fun of it to dress as a vampire, and had the whole red armor, with giant bat wings on my back, somehow it made me feel comfortable even in my friends called it a bit cliché.

The idiots decided to make a giant bomb inside a pumpkin decoration. Just as the class started to panic, a pink haired student bumped into me. My bracelet came off and I suddenly felt like my entire world became slower than ever before. My mind became clearer, my focus sharper and my anger at the action of those fools undeniable.

I ran towards them as I saw them push the control of their little bomb, I quickly grabbed the bomb like it was nothing and threw it up into the air, right through the crystal skylight on the gym. I was the three idiots looked at me like they had seen a monster, and try to run away. I was not about to let these fools escape without suffering the consequences of their actions.

I rushed each one and with a backhanded slap I knocked each of them out. I picked each of them up and placed them where they had their bomb, I was ready to break their necks for trying to murder so many innocent people. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Tsukune, you are better than these people are, let their law handle them. Please, my son, don't become the monster everyone claims our kind is."

I don't know what happened next since everything turned black and I fell asleep. The next thing I know I was standing in front of a man, he was wearing armor much like the one that my costume looked like except his armor was a golden color. He was over six feet tall, had long silver hair and piercing red eyes, with black slits for irises. "You do not need to worry my son, you are asleep and your attendants are taking care of everything, as they should. I been called many names in the past but currently, I am known just as Alucard."

He came to me and helped me stand up, "I would have loved to be able to live with you, be a better father, and have you grow up under the care of your mother and myself. Sadly that is not to be, humans murdered you, mother, soon after you were born. I punished the murderers but I was labeled a monster by everyone else."

He put his arms around me and hugged me, I could tell he really cared about me from the way he touched me. "It was only until my servants had accumulated enough blood to allow you to grow as you are that you were taken from cold storage. It was the only way my servants were able to save your life."

I looked at him and saw the dry tears on his face, "Father, I hold nothing against you. I just want to know one thing, why did you stop me from killing those that would kill so many innocents? If anyone deserved to die was those three? Why did you have me show those scum any mercy?"

He smiled and laughed, "My son you are so much like me it is almost frightening to see and hear. I was wrong Tsukune, I should not have murdered those that killed your mother, I should have let the laws of the Yokai decided their punishment. I paid heavily for doing what I did, I do not want you to suffer the same fate."

"As you are now fully aware that you are not human, you can not continue to attend school with your friends. As much as humans have grown in their tolerance, they will never completely accept us. I am certain that my servants shall send you to a school for those the humans may call monsters."

I didn't like what I was hearing, but I knew father was not lying to me. "I am currently sealed and the prospects of me breaking this seal are almost impossible at the moment. Now this, however, should you ever be in danger of losing your life I will lend you all my power for a brief time. Know that your mother loved you till the moment she died, and I love you as well my precious son."

I woke up the next day or so did the clock on my bed showed me. My so called parents were by my side and they had a blood pack hooked to my arm. "Tsukune, I guess you now know the truth. I am sorry that I never told you the truth, but we wanted you to have a happy childhood. We might have never been your parents but we did love you as if you were our child."

I looked at the man wearing priest robes that were standing behind them, "Don't worry dad, I know everything, but that doesn't change anything between us. You two may be my father's servants but you are also my parents. Did you honestly think I was going to die? If not why is a priest standing behind you?"

The man walked between them and smiled, "I been called many things, but I prefer the title of Exorcist actually young lord. I have come since your awakening has sent quite a ripple through the world, and those like me can sense such shifts. I have come to see if you are a threat like your father once was, and deal with you if you were."

He smiled and placed a hand on my bracelet. "I see that my bracelet has let you live a peaceful life till now, and that makes me glad. So tell me, son of Alucard, do you wish to kill all humans? Somehow seeing how you hold these two in such tender way I don't imagine you will make the same error your father once made."

"In that case, you will need to attend a school, I happen to be in charge of a wonderful school. It is a place where we teach those that humans call monsters to cope and live within the human controlled world. To assimilate into human society as it were. It is called Yokai Academy and don't worry about money. All costs have been paid for and your acceptance almost certainly guaranteed."

He looked at the two who raised me and smiled in a way that I could only call sad, "I am sorry to tell you two, but my school is a boarding school and as such Tsukune will only come back here during summer vacations. I know that you two will miss him, but I can tell you this is for his own good."

Father was nodding his head, and mother was crying as she touched my arm. "While it is sad that I must miss seeing you for so long, I understand that it is for the best. You just need to promise me two things, do well in your classes, don't cause trouble and write to us often."

I almost wanted to tell her that she actually asked for three things, but I guess seeing that we will be away from each other for such a long time it was stressing her out. "I remember all the things you and dad taught me, mom, I will be a good, honest and honorable member of our family."

I saw them all walk out of my room or at least my mom and dad did, the now headmaster of my new school stayed behind. "I stayed behind to check on the bracelet I made, I also stayed in case you have any question you might have for me. I find it if a student has all his concerns addressed the transition becomes a lot easier and hassle free."

I did have a few concerns and he was one of the people that should be able to answer if what dad told me was still accurate. "Well as it turns out this bracelet which is normally impossible to take off, just came off the other day just because someone I never met before bumped into me. Is that normal?"

He kept looking at it and he did manage to take it off, but I guess since he made it, it wouldn't be so hard for him. "To answer your question, the only people that can take this off is either yourself while angry or stressed, and the other is a person that cares about your happiness and well-being."

I never met that pink haired student before in my entire life, how could she care about me so much that she could take the thing I normally never could take off.

"The next question is going to make you a bit uncomfortable and I apologize for that, but I do need to have this question answered. Why is my father still sealed after all these thousands of years? Don't look at me like I am insane, I know you call my father by the name Alucard."

He sat down on a chair that was right next to my usual writing desk. "Then you know that he hates all humanity for what happened to your mother, he wants nothing else but to exterminate the entire human race, that is why your father is still sealed, and will continue to be sealed. If he was released all the effort that we are making to co-exist with humanity would be for not."

I guess somethings will never change, I guess I should tell this to my dad if I ever get to meet him again. Funny thing was I got the feeling I would eventually meet him again. If anything I guess I could always meet him in my dreams again. He was the only one that could teach me to control my powers, he wouldn't want to leave me to figure out this on my own.

"So you know I am a Shinso Vampire, now I know that you don't particularly like the idea that I know this, or at least I think you don't like it. I need to know if there is anything I should know about attending your school. Let's face it, I don't want to cause you trouble if I can help it."

He smiled as I finished saying that, "Your aura will be under control as long as you keep that bracelet on, if you take it off the Yokai will no doubt want to fight you to prove to others they are the strongest in the school. I rather keep these alpha male contest to a minimum, they tend to cause collateral damage I rather avoid."

"One rule in my school is that you must be in human form all the time, it's to help you get used to being in human form. You don't need to worry about being discriminated, since the school is taught by monsters, for monsters, and is entirely populated by monsters. As a vampire I would say the only problem I foresee in the future is if they find out, you might have quite a few young ladies wanting to gain your affection."

"You do sleep in separate dorms, and as I said as long as you keep your true form hidden you should not have many troubles. As for the bracelet, I made some modifications to make it easier for you to wear as your body grows. Even as a Shinso you have not finished growing till you reach full maturity."

"Now I need to ask you a favor, at some times during your attendance I might need you to help me with a few problems, and if I ask it is something that I will need your power to solve. Trust me I will not ask until I feel it is absolutely necessary."

I nodded my head as he told me this, "Don't worry, sir. You can ask me for help with anything you think I can help with. I owe you for making this bracelet for me and for not outright asking that I be sealed like my father is, just because who my father is."

He got up and smiled as I told him that, "You have done nothing so far to show that you will do the same things your father tried to do, even though the person those humans killed was your mother. To tell you the truth I find that odd, why don't you want to exterminate all humans like your father?"

I looked at the man as he was standing by my bedroom door. "Why would I blame the entire race for the death of my mother? The ones that killed her are already dead, and thus they have been punished for their crime. I would not blame humanity for a crime only a few misguided people committed."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

An entire bus to myself, I was getting the feeling they did this to make me understand that some of my fellow students knew that I was coming and I was already being avoided. "Mr. Driver is this sort of thing normal? For me to ride by myself. I almost feel like someone is trying to make me think some people are afraid of me, or that I am unwanted."

The driver began to laugh as he heard me say that, "Don't worry kid, most other students are already living in the dorms. As for being feared well, they don't know what you are, so you don't have much to worry about. Personally, I find it a source of pride for our school. We have the first ever Shinso Vampire attend since the Academy was first established."

"Is there anything you would like to know or ask me since the trip through the barrier is kind of long?" I smiled as he said that since I was feeling a whole lot better. "I might need to send letters to my folks, so if it wouldn't be much trouble. Could I know when can I ask you to send my letters?"

I could not see him but somehow I could tell he was very pleased to hear me say that, "This bus comes to the Academy once a month, and it will be a pleasure to help you send mail to your folks. It is commendable that you will try to keep in touch with your folks. I wish my own kids had been as nice as you are with your folks."

As we came through the barrier and I saw how different the landscape was I was amazed, it was like we weren't on earth anymore. The sea was blood red, the landscape looked like it was one massive graveyard and the cliff overlooking the red waters looked amazing. I thanked the driver as I got out of the bus, and I put my backpack on.

I began to walk down the path and I don't know if this was intended but this massive graveyard was actually making me quite relaxed, I was enjoying my walk as I saw a couple of bats fly up in the sky. If there was anything bugging me was that horrible screeching noise I was hearing every so often.

"Someone really needs to learn to do basic bicycle maintenance. That sound like that bike is bound to collapse." I kept walking until I felt a sharp pain to my back, and I knew something or maybe I should say someone had hit me. I turned around and wouldn't you know it, the same pink haired girl from my previous school was the one that hit me with her bicycle.

"First you bumped into me, and now this, are you angry with me for some unknown reason? I mean this is twice that we met this way." She began blushing and looking at me as she got off what was left of the bicycle.

"Tsuki, how could you not remember me. I was your girlfriend during elementary school for crying out loud. You remember me, don't you? It's me, Moka Akashiya. You know the daughter of Lord Isshin and Akasha Bloodriver."

That didn't make any sense, the Moka I knew was cute granted, but she didn't have pink hair. She had silver hair, and her eyes looked differently. That is when I noticed that she was wearing a rosary. This thing must be like my bracelet, I guess suppressing her aura and power caused her to change in appearance.

"Well you have to forgive me Moka, I haven't seen you in years. You looked totally different from the way I remember you. You left our school in our fifth year, and I remember your father clearly saying that he didn't want us to ever be together like we used to be. Seeing who is my father I could understand him being uneasy about me being your friend."

She didn't look happy as I finished saying that, "If only that was the only reason I am upset. I basically made my dad accept that I could attend middle school with you. I sent you a love letter each year, but I never got a reply from you Tsuki. Any girl would be angry for being ignored for so long."

I finally understood where that love letter I got each year was coming from, "Moka how could I reply to your letter, you never wrote your name on it. I was under the impression the sun would explode first rather than your father would ever let me see you again."

She seemed to relax a bit and we both began walking towards the Academy, "So Tsuki have you had your blood lately or are you fasting like you use to do?" I can't believe she still remembered things that I used to do years ago. I couldn't drink as much blood as I would need back then, didn't want to arouse the suspicion of my classmates or teachers.

It was only after my father got a doctor friend to write me a note that I was anemic that I was able to drink blood on the regular basis. "No I am not fasting, and I am doing just fine. You should know since you basically made me change into my true form during that bombing incident in our last school Halloween celebration."

I for one didn't expect her to look embarrassed as I looked at her once I finished telling her about that time she bumped into me. The Moka I know is a deceive, strong willed, take no nonsense kind of a person. No one and I mean no one would mess with her, I was her friend after I got to know her better.

Some of my classmates actually called me insanely for even being friends with her, but I always liked that I always knew where I stood, and there were never any misunderstandings. If she was mad, she most certainly let you know and the reason for said anger.

"I guess I felt hurt that you kept avoiding my love letters, but I guess I forgot to sign them. I had to put it in your shoe locker early so that no one would see me do it." That didn't make any sense to me, Moka would never do such a thing. If she had something to tell me, she knows that she can tell me anything.

"Well I do have to say you have also changed quite a lot since last I remember seeing you. You were an adorable classmate last I saw you, and now I see this beauty that would make supermodels green with envy."

She blushed and punched me lightly on my shoulder, I guess she was embarrassed with what I just told her. We both walked into the school, but I had to go and meet my new homeroom teacher in the teacher's lounge.

She went to her classroom since I pretty much told her that I had no idea what classroom I was going to be assigned. I don't know if it's due to my true nature, or the fact that the teacher was eating raw sardines while we talked, but her attitude was screaming to me this teacher is of the feline persuasion.

"Tsukune Aono, I see from your file you that have been attending human schools, that must have been rough. You don't need to worry about that now, you are among fellow monsters and this should make your school life a lot easier."

"Now I need to ask if there is anything you need to know about the school rules?" I began to shake my head trying to get her that she had no reason for concern. "Teacher I am well versed in the school rules, the headmaster left a copy of them when I last met him. The only problem I may have is that I might have to fight some of my classmates, in self-defense only of course."

She seemed to relax quite a bit as she heard me say that. "I will not hold that against you, however, I must ask you to try and keep your attacks to none lethal attacks unless of course, it is a matter of life and death. Now come one Mr. Aono, I need to introduce you to your classmates, and please try to keep your true form as hidden as possible. Not to discriminate but a Shinso Vampire can cause quite the stir, if not outright panic in some of our students."

As we walked towards the classroom I noticed that every class seemed to be full, and in session. I guess I should really apologize to my teacher at my earliest opportunity. I certainly didn't mean to cause her any trouble or get behind her lesson plans due to me.

As I waited outside I looked at the school, it really did look like your typical school. I saw some posters for school clubs. I even saw a small store that sold things students might need. I stopped looking around when I heard my teacher call for me to enter.

"Now class, we will have a new student. This is Tsukune Aono, he had to attend human schools till now, so please try to make him feel comfortable. Please, Mr. Aono could you tell us a little bit about yourself."

I guess this doesn't change no matter what school you go to. "I am Tsukune Aono, I like reading, martial arts, and cooking. I dislike bullies, people, that discriminate, and lazy attitudes when it comes to our main responsibility which is if you don't know to learn. I hope that we can all get along, and if I can help by explaining something you don't understand and I can help be sure to ask."

I don't know why but my teacher was smiling at me as she finished hearing me say that, I saw that my seat was in the back but that is not what drew my attention. I don't know if this is fate or a coincidence, but Moka seemed to be in the same classroom.

Just as I began to walk towards my seat Moka just got up from her seat and basically jumped towards me to give me a hug. "Tsuki! We must be lucky! I can't tell you how happy I am to be in the same classroom with you again!"

From the glares I was getting I guess that pretty much killed any chance I had to get along with my fellow classmates, the men probably consider me a potential rival and the women either consider me a challenge or someone to avoid.

An hour later and I realized that my teacher was not only of the feline persuasion, but she based her entire lesson on books about cats. She was a teacher who taught literature, and while some mind finds her constant references from books about cats or that talked about cats dull. I for one never knew there were so many books with so many fascinating things in them.

I guess that these books are a bit on the obscure side, or simply not talked about in the human world as much. History and Math were your typical classes. I actually had a bit of fun in the math class since it was simply too easy for me. I just asked questions to help my fellow classmates, I might as well try to be friendly, since making friends was pretty much impossible.

The school lunch bell rang and Moka not wanting to miss her chance took hold of my arm as I got up from my seat. "Come on, Tsuki. Let me show you around the school, I got all the school map memorized. I also know neat little tricks to help you really knock down your hunger."

I was having a big of an issue at the moment as I walked with her like I was, on the one side, she was holding my arm so close to her that I could literally feel her pressing against me. On the other side, the envious glares from my male classmates got even worse. I swear that big guy who sat next to me looked like he was ready to start something with me.

I enjoyed my time with my childhood friend, and I got to say that tomato juice really did calm my appetite quite well. She showed me how to drink from the can, I guess it's to be expected, I always used to drink my blood from a glass. "You know Moka, you are right. This juice really is a great way to sate my hunger. But does that mean that I will never get to drink blood while I live in the school dorms?"

She laughed and smiled as I said that, "Tsuki, you can get one blood pack from the nurse's office once a month, that should be more than enough to keep you well nourished."

Just as we were about to finish enjoying our juice, the big guy that basically screamed class bully decided to take my tomato juice can and throw it against a wall. "Moka, you are the single hottest girl in school. Why are you wasting your time with this good for nothing nerd, when you can spend your time with someone like me?"

I had to keep my abilities secret, I didn't want to cause the headmaster any trouble. The last thing I needed was to cause a commotion unless I couldn't help it. He picked me up by my neck and threw me as hard as he could against the drink vending machine. Some cans came rolling out as the machine was damaged.

"Tsukune is my very best friend, he has been my friend since I was a little girl. I rather spend my time with him, than with a brainless brute like you." Moka came running towards me as I pretended to be hurt by his meager attempt to intimidate me.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

The rest of my day was not as eventful as the first half, I settled down and managed to learn a great deal about a few subjects we never even touched in my human schooling. Let's face is we had chemistry class, but never alchemy. We had a philosophy class, but never actually communing with the spirits of the dead.

We had physical education, but full out sparring was not a part of my regular curriculum at least not in my human school. I just looked at the food as I got my dinner, and realized that this placed also made me realized something I never saw before. My mother was an absolute genius when it came to cooking. The stuff I had for dinner was bland, boring, I felt like I was eating unflavored yogurt, with plain tofu.

As a result, I ended up looking towards the nurse's office, which I still haven't figured out was in the room across from the Academy Cafeteria, if this food was anything to go by, my guess it's to help with nausea, diarrhea and food poisoning cases.

"I know what you will say Tsuki, that the food is bland, but you have to remember there are a lot of different people, with very different dietary needs. They can only provide food that will not harm the majority of students." I guess Moka was right about that, but that didn't mean I was not missing my mother's delicious meals that much more after my first dinner in the Academy.

As we both walked towards the dorm buildings, which one was right across from the other. I looked at Moka and she did seem to try and make me feel better and adjust to my new surroundings.

"Now all I need is to hear that my roommate snores like a grisly with a head cold." Moka began to laugh as I said that, and she quickly took out her student guidebook from her book bag. She pointed at a part on the last page of the section detailing dorm room assignment.

I felt a lot better as I read that we got our own rooms. "Well, I guess we will meet where the two paths to the dorm meet tomorrow. Sweet dreams Moka, I have to wonder how dad is doing." I walked away from her and hear her laugh as I was walking away from her.

My room was sparsely furnished but it was indeed furnished with everything I needed, a writing desk, a nice futon, and most important of all my own bathroom and shower. I decided to turn in early to get ready for tomorrow. Somehow I got the feeling I would need my rest.

As I looked at my dream I was seated in an armchair in a spacious library. My dad was coming down the spiral staircase and he was smiling at me. He had a book in his right hand. "Well, son it seems you managed to meet the daughter of my jailer. It also seems she still likes you as much as when you two were little. Fate sure loves to cause me trouble."

"I am doing fine, by the way, you don't need to worry so much about your old man. I have been alive longer than you. Now we can't waste what little time we have to talk with each other. Since I am the only one that can teach you about your abilities, I will try and teach you as much as I can when we meet like this."

I was shaking my head as I heard dad say that, "And here I was wishing you actually told me a little bit about mom. For some strange reason, I don't even remember her name, what she looked like or anything."

He began to laugh and as he sat down on the sofa in front of me I saw him put the book down on the sofa. "Tell you what, if you do extra well on my training as a reward I will tell you a little bit about your mom, but you have to understand this will be a bit painful. After all, I am telling you about your long dead mother and the only woman who I ever truly loved."

Well since he was going to get to know about his mother why not if he actually had any siblings. "Well dad since I am basically opening an old wound, why drag things out? Do I have any siblings I need to know about?"

I saw a look on my dad's face that would make boiling water freeze. "You do have a one-half sister, but I would rather you never met her. She is one of the worst regrets I have in my past. I once fell in love with a vampire, she did not live long after she gave birth to our daughter."

"Wishing for my daughter to have a mother to be there for her I started looking for a bride, and thus one day I unintentionally invaded the realm of your mother's. I forgot about finding my daughter a mother, instead, I married your mother simply because I couldn't imagine my life without her."

He looked at me and I could tell he was going to tell me something that made him mad and sad at the same time. "When my daughter realized that I never married her mother, and your mother was close to giving birth to you, her hatred of your mother and especially of you was close to a form of insanity."

"When she was eighteen she tried to kill your mother and you the moment you were born. Your mother defeated her, and as a punishment, I banished your half sister from my realm, and my life for her betrayal. I think she eventually became the lover to one of the now three Dark Lords."

"As I told you before humans were the ones to murder your mother, and I always felt they were a constant threat to you as far as I am concerned my only child. Now that I told you to get up we got a lot for me to teach you and we got a little time to do it. Life for a Shinso Vampire is constant conflict, I don't expect you to be the exception."

The things dad made me do and the times that he fought against me were brutal, to call my training session a nightmare was an understatement. I had to control my aura to the point of lifting a single pebble for hours while blocking attacks from a distance and up close from dad.

I had to be able to transform in less and less time, in my dad's own words, the change should be so quick that I should be able to change in the time it takes a person to blink. The things he taught me about strategy, information gathering, and situational awareness made my feel dizzy.

I was no slouch however and I did my best to keep up with his demands. "Come on dad, I feel like I been doing for days on end, how about telling me something about my mom?"

He laughed and called my words the inexperience of youth, "Very well Tsukune, you have done moderately well so far on the basics. Your mother's name was Sylvania, Sylvania Draconus. She was the only daughter of the twenty-fifth Draconic Emperor, Rufus Draconus, the Golden Dragon Emperor."

I saw that he indeed looked sad when he was telling me these things. "So I am partially dragon? Or is the whole being the grandson of the Dragon Emperor just a title?" He laughed and began tossing stones at me and I was forced to keep blocking the stone with my arms and with my aura.

I don't know how most people think about time in a dream, but it felt like my training had gone on through an entire week and my body was aching in ways I never felt before. I swear I think I had bruises where I didn't even know a person could have bruises.

As my body felt more and more in pain, I began to feel more and more frustrated, and just when I wanted to end today's session. My dad kept flat out refusing to listen to my request that we continue this tomorrow. I don't know how it happened but I changed into my true form and without knowing what I was doing I took a deep breath, as I exhaled a stream of fire come out my mouth.

The stream made most movies references of a flamethrower look like the barbecue lighter. My father had hardened his wings in front of himself trying to use them as a shield. Some of this clothes were burned as he stopped shielding the fire as I stopped breathing the flames.

"Well I guess you owe that to your mother, she often said that in order for a young dragon to learn to breathe fire, frustration was the key for the young to learn how to do it. I will see you in your next dream my son, you really made me proud."

Most people wake up feeling refreshed and rested, I was feeling pain in places I didn't know you could feel pain on. I was not about to let this slow me down or downright make me use it as an excuse to perform badly in school either. I told my parents I would make them proud and that is exactly what I will do.

I got dressed and went to meet Moka as we had agreed on, sure enough, there was Moka walking towards the intersection of the two paths, and as soon as she saw me she began to run towards me.

There are times I really hate being a hormonal teenager, and seeing Moka run down the path of her dorm building with her breast bouncing like they were made me realize once again Moka did change a lot since we were kids, and no matter how I tried to behave like a gentleman, she really did have quite an attractive figure.

As soon as she was near me she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me what I would call a good morning hug. That was also something that changed from the Moka I used to know, she wasn't so much into public displays of affection. Some of my classmates had voted her most likely girl to earn the title of Ice Queen when she grew up.

The classes were interesting and I felt that I was doing rather well academically, not so much with my classmates who now had different ideas regarding my much talked about obvious relationship with Moka. The guys were even more envious than the day before. I swear I could hear some of them grinding their teeth.

During lunch I decided to go to the nurse's office and asked for my monthly blood pack, the nurse was kind and she gave me the blood pack with little to no fuss about it. I just told her that I was not feeling that well. She gave me the blood pack and told me in a couple of weeks I should be fine, as soon as my body had gotten used to the effects of the sealed area.

I walked up the stairs towards the rooftop and sat down on the railing. I was beginning to drink my blood pack when Moka came and sat right next to me. "Moka, I know we are childhood friends, and I am glad to see you again after so long. I do have the feeling your father does not actually approve of us being together like this."

She took my blood pack and took a drink of it, I know I should not be surprised, but technically that was my first indirect kiss. "If he is angry that I spend time with you then he has two problems, he will not keep me from spending time with you, and I don't care how much he complains about it. I didn't complain when he went and divorced my mom, then married another woman."

"I got several step-sisters that pretty much all hate my guts, but do I complain to him about it? I should think not." I tried to look sympathetic. I guess since she decided to tell me this I might as well tell her something from my side of the family to be even.

"Well the real reason I don't feel too well is because I just found that I am part dragon, and I sort of awaken that part last night. Not to mention dad dropped a bombshell on me and he pretty much told me my sister was one of the women married to your dad, at least until she died."

"No wonder I feel this lousy, the man who pretty much forced us to grow up away from each other, was at some point my brother in law. She was my step sister, and I never met her true, but still."

She handed me back my blood pack and I finished drinking what was left in it. "So can you breathe fire? Fly? Have scales all over your body?" I guess from all that I said, the only part she was curious about was that I had draconic heritage.

"Yes, I can breathe fire, am immune to burns and can fly. The thing that I can't still get over is why is that bully looking at me like that from even though he is on the ground and I am up here. I even came here to have a quiet meal with a very important person to me and he is still glaring at me."

She looked at me and she then looked at where I was pointing, "You mean you can tell what he is doing from way up here? To me, he looks like he is looking at the sky with that dumb expression he always seems to have on his face."

She looked at me and smiled, "The thing I don't get is why would my father go as far as separate us if as you just said he was at one point married to your half sister. Come to think of it, maybe it's the fact depending how you look at it, you are sort of like my uncle. I guess it really doesn't matter since we are not related to each other by blood."

"The other thing don't you change when you have that bracelet on?" Now I was really confused as she asked me that, this thing pretty much just blocks most of my powers and aura, making me change into what this school called a human form, so of course I change, but what else did she think was supposed to change about me?


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

As our classes ended and we had a free period that day, we decided to go on a walk to talk about what had changed in our lives since we were together as kids. I always felt for some strange reason that a walk in this graveyard looking landscape was actually quite relaxing.

I must be the only person I know that walking through this place would feel relaxed and calm, then again so far until a few days ago I only had the human perspective. Dad didn't say anything about this last time I talked with him, for some reason dad was more concerned with my combat training than how I felt in my school's surroundings.

"So Moka how is your sister doing? Is she still bugging you about sparring with her?" She laughed as I said that, and she was quick to remind me that she had more than one sister and that I only met one.

"Yes, she keeps trying to take my rosary off for some reason. She never manages it but that has never stopped her from trying. I had to bar my bedroom door to prevent her from keep trying while I was asleep. So tell me Tsuki how has your life changed since we last me?"

I couldn't help to think how much my life had changed since those innocent days, "Well for one I found out my true nature, and my true form thanks to you. I found my father has been sealed for I don't know how long, and the people I considered my parents were actually my guardians."

We both began sharing some of our most embarrassing incidents we had with our relatives since we last were together, and even I had to admit even though I found this kind, sweet, and gentle Moka strange it did remind me quite a bit of my childhood friend.

It was until we walked over to the cliff that the person I been sensing following us decided to launch his ambush. It was the jerk that punched me and was flirting with Moka back when we were having that drink together.

"Took you long enough to launch your ambush Saizou. I was worried that you might have lost your nerve. What is the matter afraid? Because you should be." Saizou looked at me like I was an insect and it was easy for me to tell from his body language alone, guess dad's training was good after all.

"You may try to act tough, but guess what, we are outside the school grounds which means I don't have to hide my true form anymore. You look as weak as a human, once I beat you to a pulp Moka will see she is better off dating me, instead of a weakling like you."

I had enough of his flirting, and without even thinking of it I took off my bracelet. The energy began to course right through me and I felt an incredible sense of relief as my power slowly returned to normal. I stopped pretending to be weak and glared at him with the full intent of making this fool suffer.

"Those eyes, that hair, those fangs, those wings, this has to be an illusion, an absolute lie! There was only supposed to be one Vampire in our class and that is supposed to be Moka! How the hell can you a weakling be a human! I don't believe it, it is impossible!"

The idiot tried to tackle me but to me, he was walking at such a slow pace I evaded his attack and kicked him hard enough to send him flying into a dead tree trunk. Moka walked over to me and held my arm as I walked over to where Saizou had landed.

"Please Tsuki, he doesn't mean any harm. Show some mercy, please." Saizou was not as smart as he seemed, he took a piece of the trunk and threw it at me, causing me to stumble as I evaded it, the unintended consequence is I unintentionally grabbed her rosary and it came off.

As the rosary came off her chest, the sweet and innocent looking Moka banished, and in its place was the Moka I once knew, except if the other side of Moka was beautiful, this one was smoking hot. She seemed to like the fact that I actually found her attractive.

"Nice to see you again Tsuki, it's so nice to wake up and find the man I love there as I awake. Don't mind the plea of the other me, go ahead and teach this mongrel his place. We can have our romantic reunion as soon as you get done dealing with this piece of garbage."

As I walked towards Saizou I remembered the words that Moka said to me before her apparent transformation. I walked over to Saizou and he was trying hard to get up but something was making his knees buckle and legs shake so much he kept falling down.

I grabbed him by the neck, "Look Saizou chances are we are going to be in the same classroom for years to come, so I will make it so simple even you will understand it. You will not bother me and Moka ever again, should you ever again try to force yourself on Moka, or insult her and I will know, the only way your parents will ever be grandparents is for you to adopt. Am I making myself clear?"

I let him go and he nodded his head as soon as he was standing, I leaned in closer and looked at him directly to his eyes, his face lost all color for a moment. "Now if you or anyone you ask ever try to kill Moka, there will be no place on this or any other dimension where you will be able to hide from me. I will hunt you and I will end your life."

He looked at me and then at Moka, "Now as you heard I have little time for my reunion so beat it before I change my mind and kill you now!" I never thought an Orc could run that fast. He turned around and ran away from us, crying while he ran.

"Now I guess I should explain Tsukune, the Rosary my father gave me not only blocks my power and aura, it sort of makes me into what you saw before. It was supposed to help me avoid suspicion, and get along with humans while I attended human schools."

She looked at me and placed her hand on her hip, "The other my father calls an illusion, and if he is right, then this is the real me. Sorry that I was so distant with you Tsuki when we were kids, but dad raised us on horror stories about the Shinso Vampires. Now that you told me he married your sister, it sort of doesn't make any sense to me."

I knew there was only one thing I wanted to do, and I decided to do it before I got cold feet. I walked over to her and placed my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me and give her a tight hug. "It's nice to meet you again, Moka. Welcome back, I really missed you."

I did say the Moka I knew very direct didn't I? Why am I asking? Well, as soon as let go of her she pulled me back and placed both hands on my face and kissed me. "I missed you too Tsuki. Thank you for defending me, you didn't need to but it still made me feel very happy."

I felt her place the bracelet back on and my power grows weaker, I felt my body shift and I looked at my body as I looked down and knew that I was once again in human form, for a brief second I held onto the rosary and the idea of crushing it came to my mind, but I would never take that decision away from Moka.

I placed the rosary back on and I guess she went through the same change I did, except the pink haired friendly, sweet and shy Moka was back. At least she was those things usually but for some reason, she was actually upset. "Moka am I wrong or are you upset about something?"

I don't care what people say but her with her cheeks looking like that did look cute. "Of course I am upset! My rosary came off, and what ends up happening? Inner me gets your first kiss! I am feeling so jealous right now I could scream!"

"Sorry Moka, I was caught by surprise, and I was really happy to see the person I grew up with. I mean you didn't wear that rosary when you were a kid. I still don't know why you wear that thing? You never had to wear one when we were in elementary school."

She looked at me and looked at the large whole Saizou basically crawled out off and ran away like the grim reaper was hot on his heels. "Well isn't the pot calling the kettle black. I don't remember you being that brutal, and you wore that bracelet since before I even met you. Come on Tsuki, you never beat anyone like that before, and we both know there have been plenty of people back then who deserved it!"

I was feeling really ashamed as she finished telling me that, I kept looking at the ground. "Well, I never manage to get this thing off before. The first time that came off was when you bumped into me. Dad says that I really need to learn to control my impulses better, but I am really hungry sometimes."

"I can't help it if I want to eat something tasty every once in a while. Let's face it if it wasn't because of that tradition, I would have asked to drink your blood. Drinking your blood without even asking permission? That is something I am not willing to do. I respect you too much to force myself on you."

She looked at me and had this confused look on her face, "What tradition are you talking about Tsuki?" You have got to be kidding me, she was never taught that traditional rule? What in the hell was his father thinking!

I came closer to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, I guess I was just feeling really sorry for her, and a lot of sympathies. "Moka if vampires drink blood from each other the act is something that is called a blood union. In other words Moka, the two vampires become husband and wife, it's a traditional form of marriage Moka."

"So if you drink my blood and I drink yours, we become husband and wife? Don't you have to marry in a church or with the justice of the peace?"

I can't believe I am having this conversation with her, please god tell me her father explained where little vampires come from, cause I don't want to have to give her the lecture about bats and the wolves, please don't have me do that until after my kids if I have any grow to be of age.

"Moka vampires were hunted and killed by most churches, we had to attend church service in secret for hundreds of years, or worship while in hiding. Most civil authorities would love to see a vampire and our kin killed since they could take all that family's properties. We had to overcome a lot of horrible things in the past, so we should really be grateful for a place like this Academy."

We both decided to walk back to the school, and for some odd reason, she was holding my arm close to her body a lot closer than she used to. That night I met my dad and boy was he even more brutal than before.

"Dad, did I do something to upset you? Or do you think something bad is about to happen to me or someone we both know?" He looked at me and threw a shinai my way, I caught it.

"Me upset, nonsense, what could I possibly be upset about? It's not like you basically proposed to marry you own niece without asking me first now is it?" That was the first time I wondered about something, how in the world my dad know so much about my life if he was constantly sealed and watched?

"I didn't propose to anyone, and No I didn't ask Moka to marry me. I respect our traditions even if I just learned a little while ago. I just explained Moka the ancient tradition about vampires drinking each other's blood. Can you believe her father never explain any of that to her?"

Dad seems to relax somewhat as we began practicing our family style of swordsmanship. "Well that makes me feel better, I was afraid that you abandon our kind's traditions like your sister did. So tell me, son, why did you have to take off your bracelet? You could have easily taken care of that punk with it on."

I kept blocking his strikes, I just couldn't find an opening for me to counter attack, my dad was just that good. "I will say it again, I respect of kind's traditions. You know full well if an enemy fights you without holding back, I must do the same as a show of respect."

He hit my practice sword extra hard and broke it. "Good answer son, now go to sleep. I will see you again another time. Before you go to sleep know that I am always aware of what happens to you, you are my only son. I guess your old man does tend to worry about you."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

I woke up the next morning feeling a bit of pain, I was yawning when everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me like I had done something either really surprising or flat out weird.

I personally didn't think a person yawning was that major of a deal, I decided to ignore them put toothpaste on my brush and washed my teeth, gargled some mouthwash and was making sure my breath didn't knock someone into an early grave, as mom and dad used to joke about my morning breath.

I kept getting stares from the other guys that lived close to my dorm room, but I was not in the mood to deal with this stuff. I had to get ready for class, and for another day with my good friend Moka. I have to admit I felt myself blush as I thought of her.

I put in my uniform and decided to wait for her at the place we had decided we would meet. She might look differently than what I remember her, but I have to admit she did look sort of cute the way she walked happily down the path from her dorm building. The second she saw me I saw her pick up her pace from a leisurely walk into a run.

She jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck, "Good morning, Tsuki! I am so glad I get to see you this early. Come on Tsuki, we need to hurry. We don't want to be late for school." She placed her arm intertwined with mine and we walked hand in hand. I had to admit this was difficult because the way she was walking near me, sometimes her breasts would push into my side.

'Got to control this hormones, don't think about it! Just focus on the school material I studied last night, that is right ignore everything but the things we are going to learn at class, don't let my mind wander into the gutter.'

She looked at me and stopped walking and began looking at my face really close, "I asked you if you slept well Tsuki? What were you thinking that you didn't hear my question?"

I couldn't help but to laugh and smile at her, there was no way in hell I would tell her what I was thinking. "I was trying to do those math problems we are going to do today in my head. You do remember that back when we were in elementary school math was the subject that gave me the most trouble. As for sleep I slept like a log, couldn't have a better sleep if I wanted."

"You only did bad in math because the teacher asked you math problem from a middle school textbook. You might never have noticed Tsuki, but those teachers knew we were not humans, and they discriminated against us. This is the very same thinking that cause this placed to be built in the first place."

"This has been happening for a long time. Now come on, you can think about things from memory lane during our lunch, but we really need to hurry or we will be late for class. I don't want to think what our teacher does to students that are tardy to class."

It turns out Saizou was late to class and I got to find out what happens if you are tardy to class thanks to him. The thing the teacher did was simple, our teacher had Saizou stay during lunch to clean the classroom. That is pretty much it, he stayed to clean the classroom during our lunch break.

At worst he would miss a single meal, but that was it. Personally I would have him write an essay about the importance of being punctual, but then again if our teacher did that it would be more work for her to grade it.

The classes were easier than I expected, I guess being prepared for them and reading ahead really made the lessons that much easier to understand and I was able to pass both the surprise quizzes and answer the questions the teachers asked me.

Lunch was a bit different than usual, I guess having over a dozen of your classmates glare daggers at you, would ruin anyone's lunch. In my defense it was not my fault that Moka and I could relate to each other so well, and it was not my fault as she grew up she grew up having such an attractive figure.

If anything it was making me feel a little self conscious about my looks. I always consider myself average. "Honestly Tsuki, if they have something to say these guys should man up and come up and say it!"

If the person actually told their obvious opinion on this subject to the Mako I knew when I was a kid, I would suggest to that person to get used to a liquid diet. As much as I love my childhood friend, she often resorted to violence as her first choice in dealing with shall we say disrespectful comments.

As I remember her kicks were nothing to sneeze at, I seem to remember a time a person tossed a tin can at her and she kicked that can through a wall. She was only in the third grade so that is saying something. I guess it didn't help that the guy who threw the can was the son of our homeroom teacher for that grade.

I got to spend a lot of time with Moka during those years, mostly in detention. Either way we had fun, we studied our school materials together, played card games, and even invented a few games of our own.

"So Tsuki, what are you having for lunch today?" I was not feeling like waiting in line to get something to eat and I needed to check a few books from the school library. "I don't have much time to eat lunch today Moka, I guess I will just get a can of tomato juice and that is pretty much it for me."

She looked at me with a look of worry, and she placed her hands on my shoulders as she looked into my eyes. "What is the matter Tsuki? You know you can tell me all about it, don't you?"

I couldn't help but to laugh, "Honestly Moka I am just looking up what should I know being part dragon. It occurred to me I know next to nothing about the things I should know about being the son of a dragon. I figured since this is a school of monsters, by monsters and for monsters they would have books about it."

She smiled and looked like she relaxed a little after she heard me say that, "If that is the case I can get a can too, and we can both look for information about it together. I will need to know that stuff too to be prepared for the future you know."

As I went into the school library I found the old man sitting reading a book. "Mr. Aono shouldn't you and Ms. Akashiya be having lunch? What brings you to the library instead?"

Moka for some strange reason was very quiet. "I recently found out I am the son of a dragon, and so I felt that I needed to learn about everything I need about that. I don't think you would want me to snore and unintentionally burn down the dorm building my room is it."

That made the Exorcist laugh as I finished saying that, "Tsukune, you couldn't burn it down even if you tried. Those dorms are impervious to any sort of damage. You have to remember that sometimes students change to their true forms when they fall asleep. As a result when we build the dorms we made them safe for all students."

"I will tell you that it is commendable that you would choose to learn about this, the books on dragon physiology are over that bookshelf, and you will also find a few books on mental abilities of dragons on that shelf." He pointed at a bookshelf in the far back and right.

We both did the only thing we could, we thanked him and went to the shelf that he had pointed at. An hour later I realized what was wrong this morning, it seems that when a dragon did not have a restful night's sleep if that dragon yawns the next day a stream of fire will come out of the dragon's mouth.

"So it can happen even when I don't want it to happen. Hey, Moka what are you looking at in that book?" I turned around and looked at her blushing and reading something. She quickly placed the book back into the shelf and denied finding anything interesting at all. She even made the excuse that she was thinking it might have a fairy tale in it.

Somehow I knew she was not being completely honest and I also knew if I took off that rosary, the Moka that she calls Inner Moka would flat out tell me the truth. I could try to do that, but this would no doubt hurt her feelings.

I know that this situation can not go on forever, and eventually I would have to make a decision to respect my friend's choice. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the person who made the rosary pretty much separated Moka into two separate people. This kind Moka could be very well be the hidden part that my friend was always to afraid to show other people.

In the end I found out that most things I knew about dragons were completely hogwash, and that the human realm knew next to nothing about what real dragons were like. The closest I could think of was their fairy tales, and fantasy stories.

From what I remember reading they were stories however that by large depicted dragons as greedy, vile and evil creatures. These books told a much different story, they did in fact horde gold but it was not as much for being rich as it was something about comfort. Pure blooded dragons had a hard time finding somewhere they could sleep comfortably. It turns out a pile of gold actually helped them sleep better.

If they didn't sleep well they would suffer from all kinds of ailments. So what humans considered greed, it was actually things they did to keep themselves healthy.

They did eat a cow whole once a week, but from what I read the dragon that did that was not stealing he was collecting payment for a service rendered. You see these books said that dragons actually kept bandits, and neighbors from stealing if not outright killing the owners of large communities.

The dragon who ate the cow would fly in and keep the community safe from these dangers, so of course the dragon figured that he or she deserved a little payment for all the work the dragon did for the community.

There had never been a single kidnapped princess, in fact the princess when they believed to be kidnapped actually asked the dragon to take her to a place so they could speak privately. Dragons lived for thousands of years and a few princesses found it indispensable to be able to ask a friendly local dragon for advice on matters that would cause them trouble.

'I wouldn't be surprised that one of these supposed kidnappings was how mom and dad first met. I could ask dad about it, but somehow I don't think he would share something that even I would be embarrassed to tell my own kids.'

As our lunch break ended we went back together to our classroom, it was until she entered that I felt someone glaring our way. I don't know why I had not noticed it before, but somehow now I could tell there was someone who was very upset at Moka, and me for some reason I couldn't imagine.

Alright it was technically not true, I could very well see Saizou trying to sneak behind me to catch me by surprise just so he could avenge his injured ego. I somehow didn't think it was him, most of the hostile feelings were directed towards Moka, so if anything they were more angry with Moka than me.

'Why am I able to sense this now? I couldn't yesterday, but not my senses are like nothing before. To be able to sense feelings just from a glance, what is happening to me?'

My classes were nothing to write home about, I had no problem answering my math teacher's questions. The only problem is that she was a little bit shall we say distracting at time. I swear she seemed to unbutton her top button of her shirt when she asked me a question, and the other thing why did she have to ask me her question while she was standing so close to my seat.

My history teacher was the same as you would expect, this guy must be constantly depressed. His history lesson as a whole was informative that goes without saying it just that his tone of voice is so melancholic you would think he was giving a eulogy at a funeral.

My dinner was wonderful, maybe it was because I could taste blood in my beef stew. Some things were odd, I guess the only one that could answer my questions is dad, I could ask the Exorcist but let's face it. The man was one of the three Dark Lords, not to mention had the duty of being administrator to this Academy. It would be selfish and unkind for me to trouble him with my problems, when I had another option available.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

Almost as it had become something to expect dad showed up again in my dreams, I guess he still has things to teach me and I don't really mind. He is my dad, this is practically the only way I can spend any time with him since he is sealed like he is.

"I wouldn't worry about being able to sense feelings, that is part of growing up. Your ability to sense feelings will help you during fights, to read your enemies and never be caught unprepared for an attack. You will eventually learn to block the emotions of others. Let's face it before I learned how to do that, I got headaches a lot from reading the emotions of multiple people."

He walked towards me and we continued to practice the family fighting style. "I wouldn't worry my boy, I am here to teach you everything you need to know. So, of course, I will teach you everything I know about that ability too."

"The first thing we need to do however is to make sure you master our family fighting style. I will never understand why you let that lowly orc live? It should have been child's play for you to eliminate him. You know he is going to be trouble for you later don't you?"

I looked at dad as I blocked one of his hand strikes. "Yes, I know he will be trouble. I rather he lives in disgrace than me give him the mercy of a warrior's death. I am not that merciful, especially to those that harm Moka. I will never be merciful to those that harm her."

Dad began to laugh as I told him that, "Your a chip off the old block it seems, I felt the same thing about your mother. Come on son, we don't have much time for me to train you, so come on put more strength behind your attacks and try to remain flexible after each attack."

"Now come on, I don't get to spend much time with you son, so let's really cut loose and have some fun while I teach you how a real vampire does battle." To most hearing, this would cause them to soil their underwear, but to me it made me smile since this means I have progressed enough so that dad takes me serious.

I woke up the next morning feeling aches and pains in places I didn't even know I could feel pain on. I learned an awful lot thanks to dad don't get me wrong, just that most of that was not done in a lecture format if you know what I mean.

I washed my mouth, gargled some mouthwash, and combed my hair. I know I am supposed to have some tomato juice for breakfast, but for some odd reason, I was thinking that some blood would really hit the spot right about now. I looked at the people around me and for some odd reason, they were backing away from me.

It's not like I was going to grab the first guy near me and drink him dry. I guess this is just another thing I have to get used to.

As I walked towards the crossing of both paths I found Moka there, and she looked like she was extra happy for some reason, I wonder what put her in such a good mood.

"Morning Moka, did you sleep well last night?" She turned around as I told her that and smiled at me.

"I had a wonderful dream Tsuki, I dreamed about having three daughters. We were the happiest family I could ever imagine. Although I imagine you are feeling a little more hungry than usual, so I went last night and talked with the Academy nurse. She said that since you are probably hungry I could take a blood bag with me."

She handed me the bag, "I know that changing into your true form is quite taxing for those that haven't mastered it. I hope that you will consider this as it is, to show you I really love you, Tsuki."

I honestly was feeling quite touched by this gesture of kindness, how in the world this my life turned into this I will never know but then again it really wasn't that bad. I had nightly visits from my dad who taught me things that, if I told the other people in my class they would consider me insane if I was still in a human school.

I spent time with a pink haired version of the woman I actually love, I take lessons that made absolutely no sense to me, it's not like I was planning on living in the human world, to begin with. I know for one that since my true form has been pretty much unsealed I would now need blood every so often.

My bracelet did a good job at locking up most of my power and aura, but for some reason, it was not doing anything to my hunger. Tomato juice made me feel that my stomach was a little less empty, but it did next to nothing about my hunger. It was only till I began drinking from the bag that I realized that this blood tasted absolutely great.

I began drinking the blood out of that bag like I had not eaten anything in a month. As soon as I got done with it I folded it and placed it in my pocket. "I have to tell you Moka that was some of the best tasting blood I ever had." The second I said that she began to blush and to look like something was bothering her.

After a few minutes of hearing her basically temporarily lose the ability to form a complete idea, I stopped and looked at her still blushing face, "Moka why does it bother you what I said? Did I insult you without realizing it? If I did insult you Moka I apologize, please tell me what I said that made you feel offended so that I can avoid doing that in the future."

She looked at me and she walked over to me, she places her hand on mine and smiled. "Oh, I was not insulted at all, I was actually quite happy to hear you enjoyed that blood. You know that blood came from someone who really loves you quite a lot, that must have made the blood taste good to you, the reason I am blushing is because it came from me."

That was something I never expected, she filled a bag with her own blood just so that I could have a decent breakfast? That made no sense to me, dad often said that the blood of a Vampire would taste bitter to me, but I can honestly say that blood was delicious. The other part is if she drinks my blood, then by all the laws of our kind, we would be married.

As I walked into the classroom just my luck Saizo decided to walk in the classroom using the other door, one look at me and he took off crying like he saw something that really frightened him. He is an Orc for crying out loud, it's not like I was going to beat him up again, or at least not without a reason.

The class was repetitive and to be honest quite boring, since I was not learning anything. I decided to try and take a nap. Chances are my ancestor would show up and actually teach me something useful.

As luck would have it he was already waiting for me and he was ready to teach me something I never expected, my class today with him concerned about the different species around me. For some strange reason, he went into great detail about a few kind of monsters, more so than others it seems.

He first taught me about Succubus, then Ice Maidens, Werewolves, and finally Witches. "Not that I don't appreciate the lessons, but why bother with Witches? Aren't they basically humans that can use magic?"

He began shaking his head and looked at me, "In an essence that is true, but most monsters consider them not really monsters, and humans don't consider them human. It sort of the old problem of being treated as if they are a half monster, half human but never something that can be called a human or a monster."

"A long time ago the church pretty much tried to hunt them down to extinction, the jealousy the ability to use magic causes on humans is even worse than it is against our own species. It is sort of like that old theory said, the close a thing looks and behaves like a human, but not quite make it all the way, the more rejection, fear and anger it will cause in humans."

I think I heard it being called the Uncanny valley theory, but somehow I often heard in regards to things from fictional materials dealing with robotics, everything from manga to short fiction stories. I didn't realize that this theory could apply to something that in all outward appearance was very much human.

"The reason why you need to know about all this is because you are constantly in contact with these species, having lived in a human environment may have caused you to have some of their prejudice, so your school life may suffer as a result. Never mind that if you take off that bracelet you will have to fight some of the species of monsters I mentioned. Male monsters are often fighting each other for dominance."

"Your classmate, the Orc, is a prime example of the sort of situation that you might find yourself in the future, and since you took the time to visit me. I figured that I would put this short time we got to see each other to good use."

From that moment on we decided to talk about things that any father and son would normally talk about, my relationship with the girl I very much love, the possibility that I might actually improve the situation between our kind and her father, and the chances that I might have to actually talk with my future father in law given the fact that Moka's mother was keeping dear old dad prisoner.

As the class bell sounded we decided that we would continue that last part of the discussion in my dream tonight. All in all, it was a productive class, even though I get the impression my teacher didn't appreciate that I actually blew off her lesson like I did. It's not my fault that her lecture about feline literature was literally putting me to sleep.

"Now that Tsukune has rejoined us, I have one announcement class. Your class is supposed to join a school club by the end of this month. I have several good clubs that need members, one of which is the newspaper club. I suggested that club because I also happen to be the faculty adviser for it."

I looked at her and it looked to me like it was more of a sales pitch for the newspaper club than an actual announcement. My first guess was that her club was in real need of members or the club itself was in danger of being shut down due to the fact that each club had to have a certain number of active members.

The disciplinary committee was always an option, the only thing is that I might not be able to join since according to dear old dad I am going to be the cause of many fights in the school, to begin with.

I guess I just need to figure out something by the end of the month. I guess I really should discuss this with Moka, I mean she is beautiful, smart, and friendly all that brought some other problems, all the girls hate her, cause it seems all the boys want to do her, which I suspect is the real reason why I am going to be in so many fights.

If humans saw the school the following day was pretty much a fair for all the clubs to recruit new members, we had clubs about everything you could imagine from alchemy to egyptology and even some occult clubs dealing with magic from Celtic to Chinese.

The only club that did not have a booth was the club our homeroom teacher told us, I guess since they have so few members they felt like it would steal space from clubs that had more members or maybe they assign the space based on a minimum club membership count.

The one thing that made me feel uncomfortable was that for two days now I felt this piercing stare right on the middle of my back. I couldn't help but feel it, but every time I turned around I could not find who the person was staring at me. I guess I really should look up and not only the people that walk around, it's not like my stalker can fly, can she?

"Tsuki what is the matter? You have not touched your breakfast. Is something bothering you? You know if you are too worried you can join the newspaper club like our teacher told us. I might even join it with you."

I somehow felt that that club would be more trouble than anything, and since my dad told me, I knew that I was going to be in one fight every other day. To me it made more sense to join the disciplinary committee since there I could deal with the one's that will pick a fight with me and not get into trouble while doing so.

My current worry had nothing to do with which club to join. If the committee flat out denies my application, then I will join the newspaper club with Moka. The real problem was this constant feeling I been getting, I need to deal with the stalker and find out what intentions this person has.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Rosario + Vampire, this is a fanfiction only.

It turns out the process to join the Disciplinary Committee was more involved than I was initially told. My application was accepted, and it was accepted with quite the positive response. The problem was that they would need to keep my under observation, run a background check, and I had to attend a few interviews with the leader of the Committee.

I knew that they are supposed to keep the order in the school, I know that some of the work involves some rather unpleasant and sometimes downright bureaucratic work. I never expected this level of scrutiny to join what some would call a group of students volunteering to police their fellow students.

It turns out I will have to be kept under surveillance for no less than six months, even if I finish all the interviews, I would still be watched by Committee members to check the moral behavior of the applicant or so the man told me.

I sure that if it takes much longer, I might retract my application and join the Newspaper Club. I need to be registered with a club by the end of this month. The application process would have me be being watched and reported on everything I do for six months.

So I did what every good student would do, I left in a place feeling like the whole thing was a waste of time and decided to meet with Moka, she offered to go to the other clubs ti see if we could find one to join.

The first choice place we visited was a place not even I was expecting her to choose. It was the swim club, why in the world would she actually chose a club filled with bikini-wearing beauties is beyond me.

Of course, the leader of said club was more than happy to show us the benefits of joining said club with what she called a free swimming lesson. I guess Moka only suggested it so that I could join some other club rather than the Disciplinary Committee. I know for a fact Vampires like her actually get weaker and feel pain in the pure water like the stuff in the club pool.

The other thing that was not surprising was that there were other men in the club trying out to join. The second the men got in the water I began feeling something in the back of my neck, and sure enough, I turned around and saw the women of the club sinking their fangs into the necks of the men.

"No wonder I began feeling like I was swimming in a tank full of piranhas." The leader was normally a beautiful young woman, with an athletic looking body, she was smiling at me but the fact that she had transformed and that mermaids faces change a lot when they are ready to feed didn't do much for her facial appeal.

"Now why would you compare those fish with my kind?" She asked me as she got closer, Moka looked like she was ready to jump in to help, I held my hand open to her and pretty much asked her with the gesture to wait. The last thing I needed was got her to feel pain while trying to help me.

She was wearing her rosary, so this pool would really make her weak and feel a lot more pain.

"Why would I pick that fish you asked? It's simple actually, they eat flesh, have beautiful scales, and swim in packs." She laughed and thanked me for the beautiful scales comment.

As she began to come close for the kill or so she thought, I took off my bracelet. I could feel my body returning to my true form, and she backed off from trying to make a meal out of me. I looked at her and smiled, my fangs were easy to see thanks to me smiling like I was about to have a nice meal, then again I was.

"Vampires can never defeat my kind in water, Mermaids like us rule the oceans, your transformation was a complete wasted effort."

I caught her hand as soon as she rushed to try and bite me. "Normally that is the case, but I am not just a Vampire, my pretty little fish. I am a Shinso Vampire, and this stuff is no better than holy water, which by the way has the same effect on me. Which is to say absolutely nothing."

"I tried joining the Discipline Committee first since they probably destroyed my application I only applied because I might find myself in situations like this, so how about we do something to make this a little less fun for you, but a whole lot more nutritious for me."

They all tried to rush me, but to no avail. I punched several of them in the jack breaking more than a few fangs, that had the intended effect, with those broken fangs they bleed which mean the water in the pool was no longer pure.

Moka jumped in and she landed right next to me. She took my hand and placed it on her rosary. The thing came off and for a second I realized the difference between the Inner and Other Moka physical measurements when the bikini she was wearing was clearly one size too small as she finished changing form.

"Nice for you to join my love, care to have a bit of seafood with me? Several of these might actually taste finger licking good." She looked at me and smiled.

"So you had this planned the entire time, you knew that I should not enter a pool filled with pure water and that is why you told my other side to wait. You will never stop surprising me will you Tsuki."

Together we beat the members that I had managed to fight off before, and that is when the leader of the club rushed Moka thinking she was still weakest of the two from us. "You might be immune to the water, but she isn't. I will become stronger after I make a meal out of her and then I will have you as a snack!"

She gave me the look if I wanted to take care of this, I did a gesture that pretty much said by all means be my guest. Moka kicked that mermaid so hard she went flying straight up in the air, "You are nothing more than a guppy, I think it's time you learn your place!"

So much for enjoying a meal. We both got out of the pool and she had been pressing her body tightly on my back the entire time.

"Moka are you upset about something?" She began to laugh as she said that she was surprised that she couldn't even keep her anger secret from me.

"Tsuki, I don't like it when other women think they can have you. Call me possessive, call me a jealous lover, but I don't ever want to feel like that again." That is when she decided to sink her fangs into my neck and drink my blood. I guess all those precautions, all that work in trying to avoid this was nothing more than a wasted effort.

In the end, by all Vampire law and traditions we were now no longer simply lovers, we were man and wife. Married by the fact we both shared our blood with each other. That is when I knew that no matter how long I live, no matter how many other women might try to claim me, Moka Akashiya pretty much beat all the school, including several faculties and claimed me for herself.

"I wouldn't worry about the club beloved husband, we still have two weeks to join one, our teacher said that we had to join by the end of the month, but in reality the paperwork and registration of so many clubs takes time, so we will have two weeks to find a club, no need to hurry. Honestly, I don't know why Outer would even pick this club."

That made me feel better, "I guess she wanted to join so that she could show me what you would look like in a bikini. You look lovely by the way wife, this will make a funny story I should tell our kids."

Moka laughed as I told her why I think she chose this club, "First, let's graduate from here, then we can find a home and lastly you need to work hard to get me to have said, kids. You see we are barely at the start of this journey that is our marriage, no need to rush Tsuki, I am not going anywhere."

I know there are two clubs I will never join, the first being the one that is pretty much, in my opinion, the Mummy club, and the other it's the chemistry club because for some reason I think they want to use my blood as a test subject.

The next day I was planning to have my lunch with Moka, Outer Moka seems to also understand what happened but she was insistent that since she didn't drink my blood, the marriage only counted for her Inner self, and not herself. For some reason, I got the feeling that she was actually upset the one I knew as the real Moka was the one who drank my blood.

I was walking towards the school building, Moka didn't wait for me at the crossing between the dorm paths, another reason I figured she was actually upset. As I walked I saw a female student having a hard time breathing, I may not be a disciple committee member but I was a gentleman.

I decided to go and help her, maybe even get her to the nurse's office. The second I helped her up she seemed to have relaxed somewhat, "Are you, alright Miss? Don't worry, the nurse's office isn't far from here."

"Why thank you kind, sir, I was just feeling so dizzy I can't seem to be able to walk straight." She pressed her massive breasts against me, I learned two things about her when she did that, the first is she is not wearing a bra, and second those tits were pretty big.

My Vampire senses were screaming that something was wrong, I kept looking forwards as I helped her walk towards the nurse's office. "I have not even introduced myself, oh this is embarrassing, then again you should know who I am Tsukune, my name is Kurumu and we are in the same class."

Now that I think about it, there is a girl with the same blue hair sitting behind me in class. I sure hope Moka isn't seeing this, cause even I can tell if she was upset before, if she saw the way our classmate was pretty much draping herself on me, she would be really pissed.

"Kurumu, sorry it's just that I don't want to disrespect our teachers you know. I would like to talk about a different subject if you don't mind. Don't you think you are a little too close to me? I mean your boyfriend could totally get the wrong idea if he saw us like this."

I heard Kurumu laughing as she kept pressing her body close to me, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, Tsukune. I actually don't have a steady boyfriend, maybe the reason you are concerned is more to do with yourself rather than me. Everyone has been pretty much saying that you and that pink girl from our class have been acting rather suspicious."

I don't like gossip, but this was beyond simple gossip. "I don't think we are acting strangely at all, after all, we are in a relationship where if we weren't sweet to each other, we would be arguing or even downright fighting, and again why are you pressing your body so close to me?"

As soon as we got to the nurse's office she let go and I think she tried using an eye based talent on me. Shinso Vampires, can't be hypnotized I guess she didn't know my race. The fact that she tried to use that skill to me meant, however, trouble, I knew of only two species of monsters that need direct eye contact to use a skill, the first was the Gorgons, and the second was the most troubling of the two the Succubus.

"Honestly Tsukune, most guys would be envious of seeing me press my body against you, you might not know this but I been told I have the loveliest figure on campus. Secondly, why didn't my eyes seem to affect you at all?"

I looked at the inside of the nurse's office for a potential escape route, the only one was the window, and let's face it, I didn't want to explain to the headmaster I had to cause damage to the school because I was escaping the advances of a succubus.

"You do remember I said Moka and I are in a relationship, well let me clarify it, we are married, as in husband and wife. The reason your charm doesn't work on me if quite simply. Shinso Vampires are immune to mind control of any type. So mind telling me why are you trying to use Charm on me?"

Kurumu went from flirtatious to downright mad as hell, "Guess the rumors about you being a special kind of Vampire, I sort of challenged Moka to take you from her. I hate her because ever since she showed up all the boys only pay attention to her!"


End file.
